


等再能一起笑的那一天

by Kenjibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjibaby/pseuds/Kenjibaby





	等再能一起笑的那一天

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Only We Could Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488095) by [FantasyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyDeath/pseuds/FantasyDeath). 
  * A translation of [If Only We Could Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488095) by [FantasyDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyDeath/pseuds/FantasyDeath). 



【伏德】If only we could smile 等再能一起笑的那一天  
作者：FantasyDeath

简介： 霍格沃茨的最后一战中，德拉科马尔福死了。 幸运的是，凤凰将其重生。 不幸的是，他被送回了四年级前的那个夏天 - 就是他的生活开始走下坡路的那个夏天。 

第一章：序歌

霍格沃茨校园一片兵荒马乱。 

戴着白面具的黑衣人向左右两侧发射着各种魔咒，那些咒语引发的彩色火花照亮了漆黑的夜空。 这场战斗已经持续了很长时间，学生、教师、凤凰社成员集合在一起，保卫着他们最后的避难所 - 他们的家。 

地上丢满了尸体，大多数布满了烫伤、割伤、和淤青，也有连肠子都被撕破的，也有看不出任何外伤的。 战场的背后矗立着霍格沃茨魔法学校高耸入云的城堡，它自带的阴云笼罩在所有人头上，仿若一个巨大的凶兆。 尽管每个人都在为生存战斗，空气中却布满了腐烂的死亡气息。 

食死徒们奋力地击杀着对手，而他们的对手也在竭尽所能阻止这场入侵。 

这样一个清朗的夜晚，本不适合血战。 

每一个人的悲伤与痛苦都化为了战场上空漂浮着的哀鸣，人人都在目睹至爱被无情的咒语夺取最后一丝呼吸。 这样一个美好的魔法学校，如今因为一个狂人的入侵，变成了所爱的人长眠的土地。 战场的中心站着赫赫有名的凤凰社，光明阵营的保护者，正与食死徒的核心成员殊死战斗着。 

战斗一刻也没有停止，他们势均力敌，不管是无名的或有名的，双方都是强大的巫师，对魔法了如指掌。 

他们战斗着，光束从魔杖尖端爆发出来，口中吐着一串串咒语。 这是一场死战，没有慈悲，无从客套，不可饶恕。 这是伏地魔和他的恐怖大军对魔法世界的第二次袭击，这一次，再没人能用夺魂咒逃脱责任。 当然，这只能建立在光明方能获胜的前提下。 

看起来可能性不大。 

要论魔力，论知识，论毅力，光明方个个都不差。 但他们人数不敌。 食死徒那边人多，良心却少，使起一些可怕的法术来毫不手软。 

哈利-詹姆斯-波特，光明一方的希望和救世之星，却失踪了。 

战局是希望全无。 

德拉科-马尔福，他自己的家族和他自己的魔法的双重背叛者，堪堪躲过一个志在将他内脏石化的恶咒。 

一切的噩梦都在此地成真了。 

德拉科的魔杖发出一道咒语 - 谁也不知道合不合法，试图将他的对手打得筋折骨断。 他施咒之后转身就走，一步都没有停留，顾不上去看他是否击中或者身后是否还有人追杀。 他本来一直在战斗的外围，在黑暗中躲得好好的， 但他是叛徒，食死徒们上天入地地在要搜他出来。 身为一个前食死徒，要是他今天在此地杀人的话，不管是杀哪一方的人，他几乎肯定自己只有两种结局 - 要么把牢底坐穿，要么被摄魂怪把灵魂吸出来。 

他还没找到他父母。 

他知道他们在这里，他们仍然对那可憎的黑魔王有着过多的忠诚，但不管德拉科往哪个方向打，他都没能发现他们。 他烦躁又沮丧地看着那些身穿黑袍戴着白面具的身影时不时倒下一个，他们可能是他的父亲或者母亲，一阵阵冰冷的恐惧逐渐淹没了德拉科。 

这不是他想要的。 

他的生活不该走向这条路。 

他本该好好侍奉黑魔王，那个强大无比十足迷人的男人。 他本应在父母身边而战，这样方不辱没他的姓氏。 他本该是众人嫉妒的对象，身处财富和地位的顶层。 眼前的这一切不该是他生活的总和！ 

他选择了背叛家庭，朋友，和他的魔力。 而他选择的一方现在却正要输掉这场战争。 

他还有很多想做的事，想学的东西，可随着他闪避过的一个个咒语，他越来越觉得自己可能永远没机会去完成那些未竟的愿望了。 结局已定，他想着，马尔福家族最后的血脉在耻辱中断绝。 

德拉科趴倒在地，翻滚着企图闪过一个追向他的杀咒。 啊，要是我不是这么一个胆小鬼，那该多好... 

一阵剧痛，一阵刺耳的鸟鸣声，接着... 

空无。 

TBC


End file.
